The Stalker
by servant of matryoshka
Summary: Meredith is still in love with Vlad, but he's now Snow's boyfriend. What does she decide to do? Why, stake Snow of course!
1. Chapter 1

Meredith curled her lip at the girl in front of her.

The girl was pretty, with black hair, pale skin, and blood red lips.

But those were not the reasons Meredith was jealous.

No, it was because the girl was dating the one boy that Meredith wanted.

Vladimir Tod.

Meredith's ex.

The boy who would give her sweets, the boy who would always compliment her, the boy who would always hug her before dropping her off.

He thought that she didn't know his secret, but she did.

After he dumped her, she had been obsessed with stalking him.

She knew about his fangs, and all they did was make her want him more.

She wanted him.

When he started dating that girl, she was heartbroken. He had no right to just throw Meredith away like that! It must have been the girl. She must have seduced him or something. It made her furious, and even more so when she discovered that Snow had become a vampire.

Frusterated and angry, Meredith decided to do the one thing that she thought was right.

She would stake Snow, and take what was rightfully hers.

Vladimir Tod would once again become her possession, and nothing would stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow glanced over her shoulder for the billionth time. Nothing was there. "I'm being stupid," she mumbled under her breath. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain ripple from her chest. Crying out, she fell, twitching. She looked up, squinting to see her attacker.

"Meredith."

Meredith smirked. She leaned down and whispered in Snow's ear, "Vlad's mine. I'll teach you a lesson about messing with my guy!"

Meredith kicked Snow in the chest, making Snow gasp. Tears fell from her eyes. Why wasn't she dead yet? Even death seemed like a release from this pain.

Meredith kicked her again and again. Gripping her stake, she stabbed it into Snow's abdomen.

She watched in fascination as Snow's eyes dulled.

Vlad ran to the spot where Snow died the instant he smelled the blood.

The ambulance was already there. They were loading her body into the ambulance. A doctor was telling her foster parents what had happened. Vlad rushed over.

"What happened?" He asked frantically.

"Someone shoved a piece of wood into her twice, once in the lung, another into the abdomen," the doctor said miserably. "She died from the blood loss, but she suffered first. The person must have been very strong to pull that off. Do you know anyone who is strong enough to do that?" He asked Vlad, October (who was comforting Snow's foster parents), and Snow's foster parents.

"Well," Snow's foster mother said slowly, "She always said that her boyfriend was very strong." She glared at Vlad, like it was somehow his fault.

It was, in a way.

"Honey," her husband said softly, "Just because she was dating a strong guy doesn't mean he killed her."

October glanced worriedly at Vlad. "What happened?" She mouthed to him. Vlad shrugged. Over one of the nurses shoulder, he managed to catch a look at Snow's body.

Vlad ran home, keeping his face down.

When he arrived at his house, he vomited his dinner.

After Snow's death, he spent more and more time with Meredith, discovering that she was the only one who could calm him.

Something told him not to trust her, to get away, to run before it was too late, but he always pushed away that feeling.

After all, Meredith was completely trustworthy, right?

Right?

One day, Vlad was staring at Meredith when he had a strange urge to enter her mind.

They were walking home together when he entered her head.

What he found surprised and disgusted him.

He watched in horror as he looked through her memories.

Memories of her stalking him, of her hateful thoughts of Snow, and of the worst memory of all.

The memory of the stake entering Snow's chest.

Worried, Meredith reached out, trying to touch Vlad's hand. Vlad flinched from Meredith's touch.

"You!" He hasped. "Y-you killed..." Meredith smiled. "I killed Snow, you mean?"

Vlad nodded, horrified.

"It had to be done. That bitch was hogging you. She took what was rightfully mine." Meredith's eyes hardened. "She deserved to die."

"You're a monster!" Vlad said, tears in his eyes.

Meredith smiled cruelly.

Snow.

His Snow.

His beautiful, kind, energetic, kick-butt Snow.

His girlfriend.

Dead.

Meredith.

His ex.

His first love.

His friend.

His haven.

His girlfriend's murderer.

A monster.

"You have two choices, Vlad." Meredith whispered. "Die, or accept me as your new lover."

Vlad shook his head. "No," he croaked. "You...killed Snow. You're evil. Stay away from me!"

Meredith's face -her beautiful, horrible face, Vlad thought- darkened. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a stake.

"Then die," she whispered.

Vlad barely had time to breathe when she stabbed him in the heart with the stake.

This time, he knew, his powers could not save him.

He would die, and be reunited with everyone he loved.

Vlad closed his eyes and breathed his last.

**Mwahahaha, I'm evil!**

**Vlad: *sniff* you killed me!**

**It had to be done, Vlad. It had to be done.**

**Snow: hey, I died too!**

**Yeah, sorry about that. *hugs Vlad and Snow***

**Meredith: hey, what about me?**

**STAY AWAY, PSYCHO!**

**Meredith: meanie!**

**Anyways, read and review! If you don't, I'm gonna let Meredith live.**

**Vlad: PLEASE REVIEW! I CAN'T STAND THIS PSYCHO!**

**Meredith: but Vladdie~**

**Snow: *beats Meredith up***

**anyways people, you know the drill!**


	3. Chapter 3

Otis knew, from the moment that he smelled Vladimir's blood, that he was dead.

Nonetheless, he ran as fast as possible to the place his body lay.

"How is he?" He huffed to a nurse. She shook her head sadly. Tears flowed down Otis's face.

First Nelly, now Vlad.

Who would he lose next?

When he arrived home, he collapsed onto the couch.

When he awoke, he was in a daze.

The next day was a Saturday, which meant that Otis didn't have to go to work.

He spent the day walking around the neighborhood, passing the time by peeking into peoples head.

He happened to peek into Meredith's, and what he found angered him.

He walked up to her, anger slowing his footsteps.

No one else was around.

"Why?" He croaked.

Meredith looked up, a puzzled look on her face. "Pardon?"

"Why did you kill Vladimir?" Otis's voice cracked a bit.

"I didn't." Meredith opened her book and kept reading as she walked. Otis grabbed her shoulder. "Tell me," he growled, "Or I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat."

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Crimson red flowed from his wound onto the ground.

A drop of blood fell from his lips, then a fountain of it burst as he coughed. Otis turned.

Behind him was Joss.

"Wh..."

Joss's face was grim.

"Meredith didn't kill Vlad. He attacked her, and she defended herself." Joss stepped forward and ripped his stake from Otis's chest, making him scream.

"Don't ever-" Joss's face was serious, grim, and furious. "Say that again. Your nephew was a killer - I was right in the begining. I was wrong to trust him once, yet I trusted him twice. What an idiot I am!" He laughed bitterly. "I didn't - no, wouldn't- see what a monster it was."

"You're...wrong..." Otis choked out.

"Wrong? No, you just don't want to believe it. Vlad tried to kill-"

"Joss? Otis?"

Everyone turned to Henry, who had walked in on the scene.

"Why is Otis..."

"He tried to attack Meredith. I had to protect her." Joss said calmly.

"No...Meredith...killed...Vla..."

Henry's eyes widened. "She killed Vlad?"

Otis nodded weakly.

"No, she didn't!" Joss screamed. "Why won't you believe us?"

Otis looked up at Joss's face, his eyes steady. Gently, he pushed his memories of looking into Meredith's mind into Joss and Henry's.

"No..." Joss whispered. "No...you...you can't be..." he turned toward Meredith, his eyes burning with regret, anger, and betrayal. "You killed Vlad? Why?" Meredith shrugged.

"I wanted him, he didn't want me. It was that simple."

Joss flinched. "What about me?"

Meredith waved his question away with her hand. "I just used you to get Vlad."

Joss looked like he had just been slapped.

Henry stepped forward and growled, "Give me that stake, Joss."

Joss looked at him and obeyed.

Henry turned it, enjoying the feel of the wood against his palm.

He leaped forward with amazing speed and tackled Meredith to the floor, surprising her.

Henry lifted the stake into the air and brought it down.

The next day, people started talking about the newest deaths - Meredith Brookstone and Otis Otis.

"Did you hear? They caught the killer!"

"Really? Who was it?"

"Well, more like killers."

"Who? Tell me!"

"Henry and Joss McMillan."

Three months after Meredith's murder, Henry and Joss McMillan were sentenced to a lifetime in jail.

**Mwahahaha, am I mean, or not?**

**Vlad: poor Henry and Joss... *sniff***

**Snow: *hands tissue to Vlad* Remember, REVIEW! Senbei accepts flames too, so feel free to curse at him/her/or whatever gender senbei is...**


End file.
